gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Spence
'''Steven Spence '''is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl television adaptation. A love interest of Serena van der Woodsen, Steven appears exclusively in the sixth season. Steven appears in six episodes. Background Steven is the CEO of a vitamin company. He has one daughter, Sage Spence, and he has been divorced at least once. Novel Series Steven was not a part of the Gossip Girl series of novels. Television Series In Gone Maybe Gone, Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, Dan Humphrey, and Georgina Sparks go on a mission to find a missing Serena. They come to Steven's vacation home and find Serena there. They mistakingly assume that Steven and Serena are to be married that day. Once they ruin the real wedding, the gang confronts Steven and Serena. It's revealed Steven thinks Serena's real name is Sabrina (after her character in ''Inside) ''and that she was raised in Wisconsin. At the end of the episode, Serena returns to Manhattan with Steven ready to conquer the city together. In High Infidelity, Steven gets Serena on the board that hosts the Central Park Conservancy Gala, which leads to her becoming the host for the event. While out with Nate, Serena sees Steven enter a restaurant with Sage, who is dating Nate at the time. Not knowing that the two are father and daughter, Nate breaks up with Sage and Serena confides in Lily that Steven is cheating on her. Soon after, at the gala, Steven arrives to support Serena and finds Sage there, looking for Nate. He goes to escort her home when Nate tries to stop them. He punches Nate in the face and he reveals Sage is his daughter. Afterwards, he talks with Serena and they decide to try and make it work. Steven suggests that he and Serena take a break in Dirty Rotten Scandals so he can deal with Sage, despite the fact Serena doesn't want to. In an attempt to save her relationship, Serena tries to befriend Sage. However, she fails, and has to lie to Steven that she is succeeding. Sage announces to Steven that Serena got her a spot walking in Blair's fashion show to force Serena to get it for her to make Steven happy. To placate her, Serena makes a deal with Blair that if she lets Sage walk, she'll tell the press good things about the line. Upon arriving at the show, Serena discovers Blair didn't give Steven a front row seat next her, making her upset. In response, Serena tells Blair that she will tell the press bad things about the line. While she is walking the runway, Sage strips down to her underwear to make a scene. Blair and Serena are both extremely upset about this. Steven escorts Serena home and later tells her that she handled the scene with true maturity and grace. In Portrait of a Lady Alexander, Steven, Serena, Sage, and Nate attend a horse show outside the city. The Spectator puts out a blast announcing Steven slept with Lily many years ago. Lily confirms it, although Steven says he was on a lot of pain meds at the time, and that they were both drunk. In Monstrous Ball, Serena discovers Steven has bought her a ring and plans to propose to her. Desperate to keep them apart, Sage teams up with Blair to stop the engagement. At Sage's Cotillion, Sage overhears a conversation between Georgina and Dan about his sex tape with Serena. She steals Georgina's phone and broadcasts it to everyone at the event. After seeing it, Steven decides Serena is too immature for him and breaks up with her. In It's Really Complicated, Serena runs into Steven and Sage at the grocery store on Thanksgiving. She invites them to her dinner with Dan, and they happily attend. While there, Steven admits to Serena that they may have broken up too hastily but Serena replies that she's back together with Dan. Steven leaves. After Dan's bad chapter of Serena is released and she kicks him out, she calls Steven but he ignores her call as he reads it. Memorable Quotes "Tonight marks the beginning of a new era: Serena Takes Manhattan." -High Infidelity (6x02) ________________________________ Trivia * He owns an apartment on the other side of Central Park from the VDW building. * He gave a TED talk at least once. * In season one's Poison Ivy, a character named Steven Spencer is written on a list of St. Jude's Ivy ushers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 6 Category:Recurring Characters